Terresol
Location Terresol is located west of the Northern and Southern half of Feyshore and North of Araedia. Their entire eastern border is made up of coastlines and ports, making the nation quite wealthy by acting as a stopping point from ships sailing in from the far north or south. The capital of Sol is located fairly close to the coastline, close enough to receive goods from the ports immediately, but not close enough to be bombed by enemy ships. Climate The climate of Terresol is generally warm year round, with occasional heavy rain storms but rarely ever very cold temperatures. This makes Terresol a popular nation for bringing in crops and fruits to grow year around and then sell off to other kingdoms. Their landscapes tends to be extremely fertile rolling hills and rarely mountains, allowing a surplus of crops to grow but also making it hard to build fortified fortresses or castles. Ruling Family Terresol was formerly ruled by King Caspian Vortigern and Queen Melia Vortigern. However, with the disappearance of the Vortigern family, Charity Lane was chosen to be the temporary leader. When hope for the Vortigern family to return was lost, Charity Lane ascended to the throne. Before the year was up she had married. Terresol was now to be ruled by King Vronti Kelwynd and Queen Charity Lane-Kelwynd. Important People King Caspian Vortigern (MIA) Prince Carney Vortigern (MIA) Prince Castor Vortigern (MIA) Prince Caderyn Vortigern (MIA) Isaac Vortigern (MIA) Queen Melia Vortigern (MIA) Fleur and Cassius Vortigern (MIA) Aidrian Vortigern (MIA) Rhian Vortigern (MIA) Queen Charity Lane Sun King Vronti Kelwynd Map of Terresol Vasilios The capital province of Terresol. Includes the islands of Pentapolis, Ikaria, Basil Island, Chios, Ikthous, and Karpathios. Iron Harbour: Home to House Ingleward. A port town with a small castle. Receives most of the trade from the north. Mt. Vulkan: A lonely volcano that was once home to many sulfur dragons. Legend has it that a mythical warrior named Vulkan defeated the last of the sulfur dragons in order to make the volcano his own personal forge. Orion's Fist: The seat of House Yvenstar. A strong and large castle that also serves as a checkpoint for trade coming down from the Scoria and Lomenos rivers. Argos: A town famed for its trade, smiths, and warriors. The people of Argos were once the victims of the sulfur dragons and because of this they learned to defend themselves a long time ago. Quench Lake: The largest lake in all of Terresol. Legend has it that a sulfur dragon once came down the river from Mt. Vulkan and made its home in the depths of the lake. It is called the Rotten Beast of Quench Lake. On certain nights, the smell of sulfur wafts up from the surface of the lake. Guardwing: The seat of House Affini. Greenwall: The seat of House Greenwall. An ancient castle covered in damp, slippery moss. Used as a base by Vronti Kelwynd during his conquest of Terresol. Sol: The capital city of Vasilios and all Terresol. The home of the royal family. Sunsky: The seat of House Kelwynd. A fortified estate. Destroyed by Draven Kaiser in the Siege of Sunsky and then built again. Seasky: The home of Aisling Muirgen. Lover of Sun King Vronti Kelwynd. Pentapolis: The northernmost island owned by Terresol. Known for bringing in large fish, especially whales. Whalewyk: The seat of House Whaler, the guardians of Pentapolis. Ikaria: An island that is rather barren but has a significant amount of ore. The locals trade the ore with people from Argos in exchange for food. Basil Island: The most fertile of the islands of Terresol. Also known as "King's Island" because the royal family traditionally serves as the island's guardians. Chios: Traditionally the most militarily strict of the islands. Everyone who lives on Chios is either a soldier or a relative of one. Ikthous: The largest of the Terresolian islands and the most populous. Soundgard: The seat of House Perchant, the guardians of Ikthous. House Perchant also traditionally oversees the islands of Ikaria, Chios, and Karpathios. Karpathios: The smallest of the Terresolian islands. There is a large freshwater spring in the middle of the island which provides for the population. Vouno A province made up mostly of fields and plains, hemmed in by a mountain range, the Vulkan river, the Sunset Hills and the Northern Troas Hills. Sun Gate: Guards the entrance of the mountain pass north into Northwind. The commander is frequently changed out in order to prevent laxity. Gorgonys: A large, spread out town that profits from close proximity to the mountains. The villagers mine large quantities of marble, clay, good stone, ore, and gems from the mountains. The large expanse of open fields also allows for a great amount of farming to be done around Gorgonys. Castle Stoic: The seat of House Nair. Korkou: While smaller in area, Korkou is a densely populated town with a larger population than Gorgonys. The town of Korkou is often a stopping point for traders coming down the Krasi River. Stafili The smallest province but possibly the wealthiest due to the large wine trade. Sangeli: A fertile island with an average military force stationed on the top half in order to be closer to Sol. Limani: A large coastal town that is often a stopping point for trade coming to Terresol from southern Marin, Amoroth, and the Southern Isles. Aranhold: The seat of House Alduino. Ampeli: The capital of Stafili, centered on cultivating vineyards and producing wine. A common method of disposing of the vine clippings from the vineyards is to throw them into the Troas River. The Lake of Vines: A lake downriver from Ampeli that is named as such because the vineyard clippings end up deposited there where some of them grow and create tangled masses around the edge of the lake. It is not uncommon to hear of local people drowning in the Lake of Vines. Often a child or a hungry person will pick the wild grapes that grow on the banks, end up tangled in the vines, fall under, get caught, and drown. Milo The southernmost province, hemmed in by the Krasi River. Known for the production of fruit, particularly apples. Stronghall: The seat of House Oakhelm. Stronghall guards the fork where the Krasi River splits into both the Troas and Krasi rivers. Redtree: The seat of House Mapleforth. Yiannopolous: The capital of Milo. The second biggest city in Terresol, second only to Sol itself. A center of education and learning. Akno Mostly fertile floodlands with the Regit Swamplands to the south. The fertile floodlands allow the Akno province to bring in an inordinate amount of food. Rikolto: The capital of Akno. The third largest city in Terresol. Most of Akno’s population can be found within the walls of Rikolto. Rebeberg: An underground dwarven city. The Regit Swamplands: A ruin-filled marsh where several half-sunk castles can be seen through the fog. The ancient Vortigerns attempted to build several castles in this area but they all sunk into the swamp. The Islands of Terresol All of the Islands off of Terresol's coast are primarily for the defense of the kingdom against naval-based invasion. Most of the citizens on the islands contribute in some way to the local soldiers through labor, conscription, and taxes. The islands are equipped with formidable fortifications upon which immobile scorpions, trebuchets, catapults are stationed for defensive purposes. Rather than going to the royalty or local lords, all of the taxes taken from the people living on the islands goes straight to funding the regular garrison of soldiers that each island has.